


Scars

by DeltaSpooks



Series: A whole new world [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, body image issues, fem!sans (technically), technically, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: The scars on her hands.Requested by anonymous on tumblr.





	Scars

Scars.

She flexed her fingers. The soap stung as it seeped between the cracks.

Sans grimaced, and shoved her hands underneath the waters surface.

Even under the enormous bubbles that Papyrus had added to her bath, she could still see the faint glow of her scars.

She leaned back, her skull clacking against the tile on the wall, and stared at the ceiling, dead set on ignoring the dull pain coming from her chest.


End file.
